A Bouquet Of Kisses In The Rain
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! Sasuke's 20 and still has no girlfriend. Because there's only one girl he wants. Hinata Hyuuga. And an encounter with her in the rain is the perfect scenery. SasuHina Oneshot for Sasuke's birthday! Mentions of NaruIno


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and the story. Now leave me alone. (sticks up middle finger)

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! Here's a little fic for your birthday!

Sasu: You care about me?

Giku: Not really. Only for today, then it's back to my baby Zetsu-kun.

Zet: Keep her. Please. For the love of God. Keep her.

Giku: Anyway, enjoy the story everyone! FLUFF IS AWESOME! SO IS CITRUS!

Sui: She's on crack or something.

Hida: I agree.

* * *

Ame ni Kissu no Hanataba o

(A Bouquet Of Kisses In The Rain)

_**By: Hinagiku Harumi**_

Here it is. His 20th birthday. And still the lone Uchiha was single. Not that he cared on the outside, but he did on the inside. But he didn't want just any girl. There was only one girl he wanted. _Hinata Hyuuga_.

She was gentle as a flower, silent as the snow, shy like a butterfly, and beautiful as a portrait of art. She was perfect with her long blue/black hair, slim figure with curves in all the right places, her soft voice and small stature. But the most wonderful thing about her was...her beautiful lavender-pearl colored eyes.

All Hyuuga's had them, but strangely, her's were the only one's that had such beauty, and the gentleness that lied behind them was enough to make him want to embrace her without a second thought. But, of course Sasuke Uchiha would never openly admit that. He had a reputation to uphold.

But he couldn't stop himself from admiring her. He wanted her more than anything in the world, and after all the pain they both went through, they deserved each other. He deserved the best wife in the village. She was the best wife. And...

Luckily for the said Uchiha...his wants would soon be fulfilled.

---

Sasuke walked down the empty streets of Konoha, rain pouring down on top of his dark blue umbrella.

Damn it all. It just had to be his birthday. And he just had to be forced to go to a damn birthday party for him, made by Ino and Naruto. Heck, it was Naruto that forced him to come anyway. He didn't want to go at all. But Naruto actually stopped by his house and forced him to get clothes on and come. He was so excited to celebrate something with his oldest friend and former rival. How he envied the dobe. Yes, you heard right.

He envied him because he was happy. He was happily married to Ino and expecting their first child very soon. How he wished he could be married too. To be looking forward to some children. But unfortunately for him, he was still single.

Naruto and Ino had gotten together shortly after he was brought back to Konoha. Ino was the one who stayed with the goofy blonde the whole time he was in the hospital, nursing him to full health. After that, Naruto felt he owed her, so he repaid her by taking her to dinner. The dinner made them grow closer, which resulted in Ino picking up a cute crush on the Kyuubi host. And of course, Naruto began to feel the same for the petite blonde beauty.

Sasuke was so jealous. Naruto actually had the courage to ask a girl out, take them to dinner, and fall in love. While he had to admit...he was a bit afraid of commitment. He never felt love before, not after his mother died. And what if something happened to the girl he fell in love with? How would he ever be able to live with himself?

His thoughts then traveled on to think of a certain girl he'd had his eye on lately. Hinata Hyuuga. He could remember while he was in the hospital, after his fight with Itachi, there was a soft tender voice talking to him, and it was Hinata's. She sung to him, stroked his forehead softly as she did whatever she could to assure him he would be fine and life would get better for him. There was only one thing that would come to mind whenever that happened...

_Mother..._ Everything about her reminded him of his mother. Her gentle voice, her long hair, her porcelain skin, and her sincere smile. It was all ever so wonderful.

He sighed and looked up at the dark skies that dropped large droplets of water. He had seen her at the party and finally talked to her, but him being who he was, he rudely said thanks to her after she gave him her gift, and silently appeared to beg for her disapearance. He felt his heart split in half when she sadly turned away and walked in the other direction. He hurt her feelings...now she would never look at him.

His fists tightened at the thought. He hated how he acted around her. He wished he could-

"Oof!" Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts as someone who was walking along the road bumped into him. The person was knocked down onto their behind upon impact with the strong Uchiha's muscular chest.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hey, watch where you're going." he spat rudely.

"G-gomen nasai...U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke froze. _That voice... _He looked down at the fallen person only to see it was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke stared at her wide eyed as she stood timidly and shivered. She didn't have an umbrella and was soaking wet.

"H-Hinata?" _Damn...I'm starting the stutter now. _She looked up at him, her body still shivering from the chilly winds. "Where's your...umbrella and coat?"

Hinata whimpered softly closing her eyes then looked up to face him. He was so tall compared to her. "The winds blew my u-umbrella i-inside out, a-and I had forgotten my coat at h-home." she was about to walk away but he gripped her arm tightly.

He removed his leather jacket, revealing a muscle-tight black shirt, and handing the clothing to her. "Take it. No questions, excuses, but's, nothing. Just take it."

Hinata looked at him atonished. "U-Uchiha-san is too kind for words..." she gave a small bow and slipped inside the jacket, smiling happily at the warmth. She hugged herself tightly.

_Gosh she's beautiful...and the rain makes her clothes stick to her body, giving me a view that pleases me in many ways. _He observed her clothing (coughbodycough) silently. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt that hung over her shoulders, a small pink belt wrapped around her stomach, dark blue capris, and a pair of blue classy shoes. Her hair (from what he could remember at the party) was up in a pony-tail with a pink ribbon. Now, her hair was down and soaked.

"Um, sh-should this lady l-leave?" she suddenly asked, catching his attention. He looked her in the face and rolled his eyes.

"Iie. You have no umbrella. So you're gonna freeze to death if you don't get underneath mine with me." he anwered wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her under the umbrella with him.

"A-ano...U-U-Uchiha-san-" she tried to protest, but he put his finger to her lips.

"Shut up already. Jeez, you make stuff so complicated. Come on." he begun to pull her down the empty streets along with him.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Causing him to stop. "Wha-What are you doing?" he asked, mentally criticising himself for stuttering again.

Hinata looked up at him and blushed intensely. "It's cold...s-so, i-if I h-hold onto you, then maybe we can...k-keep warm..." she managed a small smile out of nervousness.

Sasuke's face softened slightly, but only enough so that a Hyuuga eye can catch it. "I guess it'll keep us warm..." he allowed Hinata to hug him tightly.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

"Sasuke."

"Oh...um...Sasuke-kun...I never got the chance to thank you."

Sasuke grunted. "It's nothing really. Let's just get you home."

Hinata nodded with a sweet smile. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun." she rested her head on his chest as they walked.

Sasuke could feel himself smile. Good thing she didn't catch it.

---

The walk was comfortably silent. It was sort of a good thing to them, considering Sasuke never liked talking to people, and Hinata would only talk when really needed. She was more of a listener, and he was more of a 'I don't give a damn shut the (bleep) up'.

Upon arriving in front of the Hyuuga compound, Hinata began to remove his jacket that he'd let her barrow, but she haulted when his hand grasped hers.

She looked into his eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Keep it. Give it back tomorrow." he answered returning the eye contact.

Hinata could feel herself drowning in his onyx orbs. "Ano...arigatou Sasuke-kun...and um, happy birthday." she smiled sweetly, a light blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke pulled her closer to him, she didn't complain either, she just stared into his eyes as he did the same for her. She was about to speak, when suddenly...

Sasuke kissed her.

The kiss was long and passionate, much to both of their likings. Finally, they pulled away for some air, still staring each other in the eye. Sasuke pulled her closer to his body.

"Sasuke-kun...if I tell you this...you won't h-hate me will you?" Hinata spoke softly, but he was able to hear it.

"What is it?" he said coming closer to her face, ready to kiss her again.

"I love you."

Sasuke froze. She loved him! He couldn't help it, a God honest smile came to his face and he hugged the small lily tightly.

"I love you too, Hinata." he rocked her side to side in his arms. "Marry me Hinata. Have my kids. Grow old with me. Promise me!" he pulled her into a kiss again, even more passionate than before.

They pulled away and Hinata smiled. "I promise, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled sincerely at her. _Mother...when you died...Did you move to this girls body? Whatever the case. Mother a piece of you lives on in her...Hinata Hyuuga._

Hinata walked towards the door of the Hyuuga compound and turned towards Sasuke. "Come in, we'll something much better than kissing." she giggled, winking at him and opened the door, practically looking like some sort of giddy child.

Sasuke chuckled. _Heck, what could be better than a bouquet of kisses in the rain? Wait... _He looked at Hinata's large chest before she entered her home. _Ooh...I think I know. _

* * *

Giku: You happy now? Damn. You just took a chunk out my life.

Sasu: -singing- Hinata and I are gonna have sex!

Ita: DIE! -leaps for him-

Giku: -holds up Kurenai-

Ita: ...Beni-hime! -runs off with Kurenai-

Hina: Review please! Sasuke-kun and I would love that!

Sasu: -runs off with Hinata-

Giku: -runs off with Zetsu-

Sui: ...ooookkkaaayyy...-runs off by himself-

**_Hinagiku Harumi_**


End file.
